Slugs
by redsword2
Summary: Yoshimitsu was visiting his friend, Boskonovitch, until he was attacked by Kunimitsu. They fought but Yoshimitsu won. Afterwards, a slug attacks them. In ten days, they will be turned into horrible slug monsters. Rated T for blood and gross scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, welcome to my story! I did this one because no ONE is reading my crossover... (which is sad...-_- ) Anyway, enjoy! Review and rate!

DSICLAIMER: i OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TEKKEN.

Slugs

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Japan

During the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2

Manji Headquarters

A man in cybernetic armor was training with his clan members outside their dojo. Yoshimitsu was enjoying the sunlight after another mission the Manji had accomplished.

They had to eliminate a corrupted band of criminals called the Red X Band. They were wanted of stealing poor citizens' money for their own needs and selling drugs. The Manji heard of the group and they knew that they need be extinguished. The band was small but highly dangerous and they were no match for the Manji ninja. Yoshimitsu slaughtered the leader without hesitation.

He smiled at his young clansmen while they were training. Yoshimitsu decided to walk back to the main building. As he entered the building, he greeted by the conversations of his members.

"Master!" called a voice.

Yoshimitsu turned around to find the voice. He looked at a young man in dark red and black clothing. His small sword and scabbard were attached on to his belt. His face was partially covered by a scarf.

"Good afternoon, Haku."

"Good afternoon, master"

"Are there any reports on any remaining Red X members?"

"No reports, all of the members were eliminated during the mission, sir."

"Good."

The plan worked. Yoshimitsu had to search for the leader while his clan members were fighting the group off. He found the leader, Jiro. Jiro was sitting in his office room, waiting for him. Yoshimitsu run at him with his sword in hand to attack him. Jiro took out a gun and started shooting at the Manji ninja. Yoshimitsu was agile; he dodged every bullet. As he got to the table, he jumped on it to kill Jiro. He stabbed him in the chest. The mission wasn't complete, yet. The Manji ninja were successful in defeating the members. They all regrouped with their leader and broke into the vaults inside the Red X headquarters and returned the money that they stole from the citizens.

Yoshimitsu smiled at the thought of that mission and while he was thinking, he thought about meeting a friend of his…

Mishima Zaibatsu Building

Kazuya Mishima was working at his desk. He was writing reports on the experiments with bio-tech on animals. Dr. Boskonovitch was standing by his side, giving off the reports of successful and failed experiments. After he was finish with a certain report on a kangaroo, started to come up with something in mind…

"Doctor, can I have you to exit the room, please?" asked Kazuya.

"Certainly, Mr. Mishima. You want to return me in a little while?" Boskonovitch asked.

"Yes, you may, actually. I have to come up with more ideas with these experiments."

The doctor headed straight to the door and left the office room. Kazuya stood up from his chair. He paced slowly down his office, brainstorming. Then, he thought of his past…. He was thrown off a cliff by his father, Heihachi Mishima when he had acquired the Devil Gene. Then it came to him, the Devil Gene! Kazuya would ask Dr. Boskonovitch to construct experiments with animals as test subjects for the Devil Gene. Kazuya smiled at the thought. He's hoping that merging the Devil Gene and the bio-tech will be pushed the button on his intercom to ask the doctor to come back to his office and he also needed another scientist named Dr. Abel.

Mishima Zaibatsu meeting room

3:00 PM

"Good afternoon. I have summoned you all here for an important meeting to discuss the experiments. I have thought of adding an addition with the bio-tech project for making animals genetic soldiers."

"What is the new addition?" asked Boskonovitch.

"I decided to add the Devil Gene to the bio-tech project."

"What, how is that possible?" The doctor was in disbelief in what he is hearing.

"Think about it. With the bio-tech and the Devil Gene combined, we would have more success with the bio-tech projects. Do you agree Dr. Abel?"

"Yes, that is a brilliant idea! I could of thought of that sooner!" replied the mad scientist. "When will we get started with the experiments?"

"In three days." Kazuya answered.

"Excellent! I'll gathered the samples of the Devil Gene within your DNA. I can also get in contact with my team of scientists to ship in animals for the experiments."

"Good."

Boskonovitch had a really bad feeling about this. But he had no choice but to construct the operations.

Ten days later

Somewhere in the middle of a forest

A woman was leaning against a tree trunk. She wore a fox mask to conceal her face, garbed in purple clothing and she held a dagger in her hand. Kunimitsu was practicing until she started to rest for a bit. She was hoping to defeat her former master to steal his sword during the second tournament. She was corrupted by greed and that what made her expelled from the clan. Kunimitsu thought about spying on Yoshimitsu until the tournament begins. And when it begins she will make her move. She tried to find the trail that lead to the Manji base.

Mishima Zaibatsu Building – Research Facilities

Dr. Boskonovitch was injecting the Devil Gene within a lizard that that its genetics were changed due to the bio-tech. As he was finishing up, the lizard couldn't stand the pain than it died. Another failed experiment. Boskonovitch and Abel were getting frustrated with these failing operations and Kazuya was not happy with this, either. Kazuya came to the research lab to tell them to quit the experiments.

Abel looked at the last remaining animal; a slug…. He thought of doing this one more time. If the procedure worked, it was possible that the Devil Gene would through animals. If the procedure fails, they would just quit.

"Boskonovitch, will you hand over that needle so I can inject the DNA into this slug?

Boskonovitch handed over Abel the needle. Abel pinned the slug to the lab table and started injecting. The slug started to twitch as if it was having a seizure. Then, both scientists and Kazuya saw that it was working! The slug's skin turned from a light lime green to a light violet. Its eyes were changing color in its tentacles. But suddenly, something went wrong… The slug went berserk and grew a little bit. The guards went restraint the thing and knocked it unconscious. They put it in a cage that was safely secured. Everyone in the lab, even Kazuya was a little frightening. Boskonovitch sat in a chair to cool off. Kazuya and the other scientists exited the lab, quietly.

Manji base

Yoshimitsu was getting prepared to leave to visit his friend, Boskonovitch at the Mishima Zaibatsu. But he had to sneak his way in without being caught. Yoshimitsu remembered when he first met Boskonovitch when he lost his left arm during a robbery. The doctor was kind enough to replace his arm with a prostatic one. They had became friends ever since.

Yoshimitsu quietly exited the base. He headed straight to the city without being seen by the citizens. What he didn't know, he was being followed…. As he emerged from the forest, he encountered a bustling city. Yoshimitsu saw citizens driving their cars, talking on phones, and people were talking with their friends. It has been a long time when he actually socialized with people other than his clan members. He quickly teleported away and found himself in a dark alley. Yoshimitsu looked up at a building and started climbing. He made sure that no one would see him and started leaping to each building until he arrives at the Mishima Zaibatsu building.

Mishima Zaibatsu Building

Yoshimitsu broke into the building without a problem… and also another intruder…. He quietly but quickly ran down the hall; avoiding surveillance cameras. Yoshimitsu found the research lab. He opened the door to find his friend working.

"Doctor?" greeted Yoshimitsu.

Boskonovitch was a little startled when he heard a familiar voice. He turned backed to see his friend, Yoshimitsu.

"Yoshimitsu, is that you? It's so good to see you!" Boskonovitch smiled.

"It is good to see you, too, doctor."

Yoshimitsu walked where Boskonovitch was standing. He was standing near a lab desk.

"So, what are you working on for Kazuya?" Yoshimitsu tone was a bit bitter.

"Abel and I were constructing experiments on animals while merging the Devil Gene with bio-tech." Boskonovitch sighed.

Yoshimitsu could not believe he was hearing.

"I didn't want go with the procedures but I had no choice."

"I know how you feel." Yoshimitsu put his hand on his shoulder.

"Fortunately, all of the experiments failed. But there was one that was a slug. It almost succeeded but there was an error." Boskonovitch almost laughed.

"Well, at least I get to hear that."

"The cause of this error is unknown. It went berserk but we restrained it and put it in a highly secured cage." Boskonovitch pointed at the cage on the lab table.

Yoshimistu turned his head to the cage and he saw moved a little. "The slug is still unstable?"

The doctor nodded his head.

"Please excuse me, Yoshimitsu I have to send these last reports to Kazuya."

The doctor exited lab through another door.

Yoshimitsu leaned on a lab table for a little before he departs but suddenly a loud bang was heard. He looked to see the door was broken off the hinges. A woman appeared before him.

"Kunimitsu, what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Yoshimitsu demanded.

"Fool, I have what it takes to gain control of the clan!" Kunimitsu went into a fighting position and raised her dagger.

"You'll never be a great leader to the Manji while you are corrupted like this…."

"I'll show you who is a better leader if one of us wins!" Kunimitsu screamed as she ran towards him.

Yoshimitsu raised his sword a little. Kunimitsu performed a roundhouse kick to attack him but he dodged the kick with ease. After Yoshimitsu dodged the kick, he ducked straight forward and gave Kunimitsu a punch to the stomach. Kunimitsu tried to withstand the blow but she was off balanced and Yoshimistu delivered a roundhouse kick. Kunimitsu was flew 10 feet into a wall, she got up when Yoshimitsu gave her series of punches. Kunimitsu finally blocked a punch during her brutal attack and kicked him in the stomach causing to lose his balance. He was clear for an open hit. Kunimitsu ran to him to cut him with her dagger but Yoshimitsu regained his balanced and caught her hand just in time as the blade would touch him. He immediately punched her in the face and she was off balance again. Yoshimitsu grabbed her and threw her across the lab tables which made a loud clanging sound; destroying everything that was on them… including a cage….

In that moment, Kunimitsu was in great pain; it didn't end…. Yoshimitsu leaped to the fallen tables from he was just standing-which was 12 feet from him. He picked up Kunimitsu by her vest and made her stand her weak legs. He gave her a final series of punches and including a couple of kicks. He threw her to the ground. Kunimitsu lost the fight.

"YOU WIN!" Kunimitsu finally shouted.

"Ha! I knew you will say that! I knew you have no hope in defeating me. You could have just given up."

"I will get my revenge… Yoshimitsu…." Kunimitsu said as she was struggling to stand.

"Don't even bother. I will do the same thing at the tournament to you just like I did now."

Yoshimitsu looked at the lab tables that had fallen. He noticed something. One of the tables had that cage with the corrupted slug… and what's worst…, the cage was on the floor and there was a hole in the cage that was created by acid…. That could only mean one thing… the slug was loose….

Yoshimitsu started to panic a bit. Kunimitsu looked at him with anger but a little puzzled. Yoshimitsu looked everywhere for the slug… until he felt something on his foot. Kunimitsu looked down at Yoshimitsu's foot to find a big light purple slug.

"Yoshimitsu, what _is _that thing?"

Yoshimitsu looked down and the slug slithered up on his body until it was at his neck. The slug put its small mouth on Yoshimitsu's neck and injected its fluids in his neck. He felt intense pain in his neck. Then the fluids went into his DNA and it spread throughout his entire body. He screamed. The slug leaped onto Kunimitsu to her neck. She tried to swat it off of her but it didn't work. The slug spitted acid onto the clothing that covered Kunimitsu's neck. It immediately put its mouth and injected the same fluids into her neck. The fluids sank into her skin then inside her body…. Kunimitsu screamed in pain. She felled to the ground by Yoshimitsu and both were unconscious. Their weapons were laying by their side.

But this is not the end of it…. In the next 10 days, something bad will happen… and both Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu will be CHANGED by then. At this moment, their bodies are changing on the inside….

This is the beginning of a horrible mishap that went **HORRIBLY **wrong….

**End of chapter 1. I'll upload chapter 2 soon as someone reads it... Reviews are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!^^ Reviews are welcome!

Slugs: Chapter 2

Mishima Zaibatsu Building – Research Facility

Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were lying on the floor, motionless. Already, their bodies were slightly coated in a very sticky slime-like substance. Their horrendous, extreme transformation has begun…. But that's not it; they were in a VERY deep coma; deep enough for them to not feel their bodies change at all. And it will take a large amount of time; 10 days to be exact…. They will turn into the most **HIDEOUS **creatures, yet….

Mishima Zaibatsu Building – Office

Kazuya and Bosknonovitch were in the top office. After they examine the reports, they were trying to figure out the error of the experiment with the slug. It still remains unknown… unless… they get a clue… a big clue. Kazuya and Boskonovitch decided to go back to the research lab.

Research lab

They arrived at the lab and what they saw was not expecting. They saw Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu, motionless on the ground; although the lab was not in total ruin. There was only 2 or 3 tables knocked over, the door they entered from was broken off but everything else was still intact. They ran over to the unconscious ninja. Boskonovitch kneeled to the ground and shook Yoshimitsu; hoping he would wake up.

"Yoshimitsu, are you all right? Answer me!" Boskonovitch said as he turned to Kazuya, "He's not responding!"

Kazuya ran over to Yoshimitsu to see his condition. He needs to check his pulse. Kazuya knelt to the ground and put 2 fingers on the ninja's neck. Kazuya eyes widened. "I can barley feel a pulse… but he's still alive." Kazuya said in a calm tone. He turned his head to Kunimitsu; she, too, was unconscious. Kazuya was already aware that she used to work with him for a while.

"Kunimitsu, can you hear me? Wake up!" Kazuya yelled as he held her in his arms, "She is not responding, either!"

"We need to contact the medical group, immediately!"

"Security, I need you, now!"

Just as Kazuya ordered the security to get in the research lab; they showed up.

"What is the problem, Mr. Mishima?

"I need both of you to get the medical group, now!"

"Right away, sir!" both of the guards said in unison.

It took a moment for Boskonovitch to realize something; yes, something is not right…. He quickly noticed that one of the tables that were knocked had the cage with the corrupted slug in it…. That so cannot be good…. Boskonovitch really need to find that slug before it attacks another human being… and that's not going to be pleasant!

Twenty minutes later, the medical team had arrived. They gathered their equipment to attempt to revive the fallen ninja.

As one of the medics was trying to revive them, he made a terrible discovery.

"Oh, no, these two need to get to the ER; they're in a severe coma!"

One of the guards grabbed his walky-talky and contacted the secretary who was several floors down of the building complex.

"Mr. Chaolan, we have an urgent emergency!"

"What is the problem?" responded Lee.

"We have two people in the research lab that needs to be sent to the emergency room, immediately! Can you get in touch with the hospital?"

"Yes, give me a minute."

Lee put down his walky-talky and picked up the telephone and dialed 911.

After Lee called the hospital, an ambulance was on its way to the Mishima Headquarters.

Outside the building, the ambulance showed and a few police vehicles. Several bystanders were noticing all of the commotion; it appears to be an accident… a _big _accident…. They saw a man and a woman being carried in stretchers to the ambulance. Hidden in the crowd, a Manji clan member in disguised; saw the whole thing.

Manji Headquarters

The Manji ninja were a bit worried. Yoshimitsu should have been back by now. Where can he be? In the main building, nearly everyone was frantic. As the Manji ninja returned from her mission, she was going to tell everyone the terrible news from what she saw. The ninja, Miyuki told everything.

"Everyone, I was looking for master until I stumbled upon an accident at the Mishima Zaibatsu building."

"Does it connect to what happen to Yoshimitsu?" asked one of the ninja.

"Unfortunately, yes, I saw him unconscious on a stretcher as they carried him out of the building. And I saw another person with him; I think it was Kunimitsu but I was not really sure if it was her."

Everyone was shock. They probably presumed that this was a major accident; Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were having a rough battle that went too far and beat each other to a bloody pulp. But that did not happen… they got infected by a slug that was corrupted by the Devil Gene….

Emergency Room

The doctors did everything they could to revive the fallen ninja. From what they heard, they were in a severe coma. The reason- from what they know- is still unknown. The doctors left the hospital room, unsure.

The ninja lay motionlessly. Yoshimitsu was lying in his hospital bed, surrounded by respirators and right by his side was Kunimitsu. Their masks were removed from their faces; revealing their true faces. But there was something _**horrible**_ about their faces…. Their faces were slowly changing. But there was something _**unique**_ about it; it seems that their faces are changing in a _**merging **_process. It's like their faces are MERGING with the visage of a slug. That would be the most hideous thing that a human being would EVER lay their eyes on…. The most frightening feature of all is the eyes and mouth. The eyes are literally bulging out of their eyelids and antennas are growing on the back of the eyes where the flesh that holds the eyes in place to the brain. But the eyelids are growing out with the eyeballs, also. The mouth is more horrendous. Somehow the lips are becoming less visible but the lip lining is still there (although it seems impossible). The teeth were growing longer and becoming pointed. If Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu woke from their coma, they would be extremely terrified to find their mouths filled with long, pointed teeth for serious biting and excessive hunger…. It will be a nightmare if that would happen but it's not worst enough to compare of what will happen to them in ten days….

The next day is the real first day of the transformation…. Yesterday was a… warm up…. The real horror begins….

Kazuya and Dr. Boskonovitch came to the hospital to see the Manji ninja in their condition. Boskonovitch was planning on attempting to transfer the ninja back to the research facility at the Mishima Corporation building; Boskonovitch needed to check something with the error with the slug. Somehow, when Kazuya and the doctor found the Manji ninja unconscious, they were covered in a slime-like substance; why didn't Boskonovitch notice THAT earlier! Probably he wasn't paying any attention! Nonetheless, he realized that the slug might have connections with the ninja but he wasn't sure; then again, it might be an advantage. Boskonovitch and Abel still needed to investigate the error with the corrupted slug, anyway.

Kazuya talked to the nurse at the desk to visit the ninja in their hospital room. The nurse gave him the room number.

Kazuya and Boskonovitch went up two floors to the see the ninja in their hospital room to see a living nightmare….

When Kazuya and the scientist reached the room 213, they saw two doctors by the door.

"Oh, hello there, are you here to see the patients in room 213?" asked one the doctors.

"Yes, we know who these people are. Were there any other people who came to see them?" asked Kazuya.

"No, you are the first ones actually."

"May we come in?"

"Yes, you may."

Kazuya and Boskonovitch entered the room and the Manji ninja were in the beds, motionless. As Kazuya walked to Yoshimitsu's bed and looked at him; he was terrified at what he saw…. Kazuya saw a full row of razor-sharp teeth, small antennas that supports the eyes, and slimy skin…. The scientist walked close to Kazuya to see what is the matter was; he saw the grotesque visage, too. Worried, Boskonovitch approached Kunimitsu's bed; her face was disgusting, too. The doctors entered the room to see everything was alright; however; that's ironic because everything wasn't alright! They saw their visitors extremely frighten like they seen a ghost. The female doctor approached Kazuya, "Is there anything alright?" Her tone was a little anxious but her attention caught the hideous visage. The doctor looked at Yoshimitsu's face with authentic horror; her skin was pale as a cloud, her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was gapping.

The male doctor looked at her and was about to ask her until he saw the scary face, too.

"I thought these two were in a severe coma, what's happening!"

Dr. B was brainstorming in his mind. He's starting to get the feeling that the corrupted slug had a connection with the Manji ninja. And he was right on that thought. Because when he found them in the research lab, the tables knocked over and the cage was knocked over; this was indicating that they were fighting… which was a bad thing…. Dr. B made everything clear now. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were infected by the corrupted slug after they were fighting but he needed to be sure and figure out the error to the experiment.

"I think know what is happening but I'm not sure that the details are correct. First, another scientist and I were taking care of a slug and when I was doing an experiment on it, it got corrupted and went berserk. Later, my friend came to visit but I left him for a while. It seems that the woman attacked him and both had a serious fight. That's probably why the slug was freed."

"Is it possible that the slug attacked them and that what drove them into this deep coma?" asked one of the doctors.

"It is possible, yes. But then again; I have to collect samples from their DNA and the slug's to compare them."

"Will it be acceptable to transfer their bodies to my research facilities to conduct this procedure?" asked Kazuya.

"That's up to our boss. You have to get permission from him."

"I can take you up to his office." said the female doctor.

"That would be great."

Kazuya and Boskonovitch left the hospital room with the nurse. All three traveled up a few floors until they found the boss's office.

After an hour or so of Kazuya talking with the hospital's administrator, he finally got permission to transfer the bodies of the ninja back to his research facilities to see what's happening and figure out this horrible event….

Two hours later- Mishima Research Facility

Boskonovitch was standing by Abel as they both stared at the motionless Manji ninja. Abel was still trying to figure out the error. Boskonovitch told him about the slug that attacked the ninjas. He suggested that they get samples of the ninjas' DNA and the slug's to match if they can get a clue of what caused the error. "Do you want to go with the plan?" asked Dr. B.

"Yes. Let's just hope this works." Abel answered, sounding unsure.

The scientists approached the cage with the corrupted slug. The guards had to find to the slug before it would cause havoc inside the whole building….

The scientists quickly gather the slug's DNA before it would infect them…. It was still unstable.

The slug's DNA was safely secured in a tube.

Boskonovitch and Abel approached the ninjas. As they were gathering, another hideous feature started to appear…. On both ends of their mouths, _sensors_—which slugs have for their sense of smell—were _forming_ about over a centimeter above the sides of their mouths. They knew that they had to do this fast.

The scientists walked over to a lab table. The forensic scientist was ready to compare the DNA samples. This had to take some time. After a few hours of investigating, she saw some STARTLING results….

She approached the scientists with the results.

"What I found in the autopsy is not good."

"What's happening?" asked Abel.

"The slug's DNA has been corrupted instead of being changed; when Abel injected the Devil Gene. The experiment was working but it seems that when it failed; the Devil Gene was too powerful. Like all the other experiments. It seems when the gene was spreading, one part in the sequence was messed up."

"So that is why it went berserk." Boskonovitch said bluntly.

"What about the DNA comparing with the ninjas?"

"From what I saw was that these two DNA were also corrupted from the slug. It seems that the slug can change a human's DNA by injecting its fluids into the body. Therefore, the DNA is modified. The brain recieves signals; tellng that the DNA is changed and the body also needs to change. So that's why they're in a deep coma... and they're transforming..."

"So they are transforming into... _slugs_?" Abel asked in a scared and uncertain tone.

"Unfortunately, yes..."

Dr. B and Abel were beyond belief of what the forensic scientist said. They stood motionless. And they stood for a while. The scientist, herself, stood, as well.

Kazuya and a brunette woman entered the resarch lab. Kazuya approached the forensic scientist for the report.

"What did you find?" asked Kazuya.

"The results are not good." responded the scientist.

"Go on."

"The slug can inject corrupted fluids into the human body; causing the fluids to spread into the DNA to change. The brain recieves signals; telling the body to change... into a... slug..."

"WHAT?" Kazuya bursted out. Kazuya was startled after he blurted out. His bodyguard, Anna Williams, couldn't believe it, either. She went over to comfort him. Lee was also with him and for once, he was suprised.

Dr. B and Abel walked over to the Manji ninja in their beds. They looked at them and notice another horrifying feature... Their bodies were... slighty gaining... _weight._

Yoshimitsu's cybernetic armor had to be removed and this what happened...

Anna and Lee appoached the ninja and they nearly screamed.

Kazuya turned to the scientists, "I would like you to continue on this investigation."

"Very well."

Dr. B was very unsure about this... His best friend is going turn into a slug... He finally realized how powerful the Devil Gene really is...

**End of Chapter 2! Reveiw and rate! And I'll put up chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter 3!^^ Enjoy! Reviews are welcome!

Slugs: Chapter 3

Mishima Zaibatsu - Research Facilities

Another day has past after the Manji ninja's disgusting transformation started; just eight more days… and… it would look… TERRIBLE! Kazuya asked Boskonovitch to monitor Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu to collect more data on what's going on with their bodies and get a better understanding of this transformation.

Boskonovitch was standing by the ninja; writing reports of another autopsy. Kazuya, Abel, and Anna walked in the lab to see how the investigating is going along. "What did you find in the autopsy?' asked Kazuya.

"The results are getting worst."

"Explain the details."

"They're gaining weightat a rapid rate. Yoshimitsu originally weighed about 139 or fewer pounds. Now, he weighs 323 pounds. Kunimitsu used to weigh in the 120s, now she weighs 307 pounds. Their skin tones are changing to a very light lime green."

Kazuya walked to the beds and saw the two grotesque bodies. They had fat bodies with slimy, green skin. Their faces painted with monstrous features: razor knives for teeth and glossy eyeballs supported by antennas.

Kazuya couldn't help but winced. He turned away. He had a feeling that he shouldn't have done this in the first place.

Boskonovitch just realized something about the Manji…. They need to know where their master is….

Manji base

The Manji ninja are preparing to invade the Mishima Corporation Building to find their master.

One of the ninja, Taro led the mission.

The Manji ninja gathered outside of the building complex of their base.

Taro stood up to get the ninjas' attention. "Everyone, I know that all of you are aware that our leader has been absent for a few days, now. And we all know that is at the Mishima Zaibatsu Building. It's possible he may have been captured and held prisoner."

Everyone agreed to that possibility. They were preparing to leave. They quickly exited the forest. Luckily, there were not a lot people out today so they sneaked around with no problem. They leaped over buildings toward their destination.

Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters

As they finally got to the building, they all waited for Taro's order.

"Half of you will search on the other side of the building while me and my group this side. Dismiss."

As Taro said this, they climbed quickly to the top of the building.

As they got to the top of the building, they rushed to a door that leads to the roof. The ninja raced down the stairs and they came to a hallway. Down the hallway, there was two more on either side. Taro turned to the ninja. "My group will take the right; the rest of you will take the left. Be cautious; there are guards and surveillance cameras, everywhere."

The ninja ran at the end of the hallway and went their separate ways, searching for their master.

Taro's group ran quickly but quietly through the hall and they encountered the first few guards.

"Freeze— Wait…. Are you members of the Manji Party?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes! Tell us where you kept our master?" yelled Taro.

"He's kept in the research lab. We can take you to him. But please, this isn't what it looks like. Now lower your weapons." The guard answered calmly.

Taro motioned his group to lower their weapons.

"Don't try to play innocent with us." Taro growled. He then got out his walky-talky to contact the other group to rendezvous with him.

A couple minutes later; the other group showed up. The two guards escorted the ninja to the research lab.

They approached the door and the guard opened the door. The ninja stepped in. Taro saw the scientist Boskonovitch and Kazuya Mishima. The other ninjas stepped in.

"Dr. Boskonovitch? Is that you?" asked Taro.

Boskonovitch looked up to see the Manji ninja.

"Oh. Hello Taro and everyone."

"We came here to look for Yoshimitsu. Is he really in here?" asked Taro, worried.

Boskonovitch stand up, "Yes, but he looks horrible and is in a very bad condition."

"What happened…?"

"Let me explain from the beginning. I was working on an experiment on a slug by combining the Devil Gene and bio-tech for Kazuya. Yoshimitsu visited me a few days, afterwards and I left him in here. Kunimitsu showed up and they both had a serious fight. The slug was loose and corrupted; attacked both of them and changed their DNA to turn into… slugs."

The Manji ninja were speechless. They could not believe of what they just heard; some did not want to believe but… seeing_ IS _believing_._

Boskonovitch walked to the bed where their master laid. Taro and the ninjas approached the bed and saw the ugliest thing… ever….

And they can tell that Dr. B was NOT lying.

The Manji ninjas stared at Yoshimitsu. Their hair rose on the back of their necks. Their faces turned pale and mouths were gapping. And believe it or not; some fainted….

Yoshimitsu's physical features were extremely _disturbing…._ His teeth were replaced with razor sharp, elongated fangs. The eyeballs were huge and the eyelids were closed shut. They were supported by long antennas that were connected to the brain through the newly formed eye sockets where the human eyes used to be. Long sensors were on either of the mouth. Lastly, the body is morbidly obese….

Taro turned to the scientist and before he was about to say a word; he fainted.

Dr. B knew that they will traumatized by what they saw…. Their leader is… turning… into… a… _MONSTER!_ Oh, the horror!

Kazuya walked over to the ninja, "You are all offered to stay here as long as you like and you may leave at anytime."

The Manji party nodded in agreement. They'll do everything to support their master AND former member.

"Will you tell or show us what's going on with their bodies?" asked Taro.

"Yes, I have the reports on the lab table over there." Boskonovitch responded as he pointed to the mentioned lab table.

Taro approached the table and picked up the lab folder. He opened the folder and started reading the results. He stopped reading abruptly and turned pale again. Dr. B was right that the DNA was corrupted and being modified. He also read that in order to transform, the victim is in a severe coma. The other ninjas walked over to Taro to read the results and they were surprised, too.

For the rest of the day, the Manji Party remained at the research lab; a few went back to the Manji base for the other members to informed them of what happened to their master. Taro went along with the ninjas that left.

Manji Base

Taro and his group walked casually but in a slow pace back to the Manji base. How are they going to tell the other members that Yoshimitsu is turning into a slug? They won't be sure about Kunimitsu, though; considering the fact that she was expelled not too long ago before the first tournament…!

Anyway, they arrived back at the Manji base. They are prepared to tell the biggest "lie", _EVER_…!

"Taro!" yelled Miyuki. Taro turned around to look at his twin sister.

"Oh, hello, Miyuki…."

"What's the matter? You didn't find Yoshimitsu?" "No, I did _find_ him." "Is he at the Mishima Building?" "Yes, but he's not held prisoner."

"What happened to him, then?"

"He is held at the research facility. Okay, you may think I'm crazy but…"

"Go on…." Miyuki said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu are turning into slugs!" Taro blurted out quickly….

Miyuki stared at him like he _was crazy…._ "What are you talking about?" asked Miyuki bluntly.

The other ninjas looked at Taro as if he had too many pills….

"I am not joking, alright!"

"Sure you are, brother…. Idiot…." Miyuki stated sarcastically.

But Taro was not an inch close of being kidding…. In seven days, oh, they can tell that Taro is NOT kidding around….

One day later

Words cannot be described of what is happening to the Manji ninja…. Another day has passed and another seven to go…. The transformation is getting more horrendous despite the fact that it started! Already, they weigh about 700 pounds! Their skin completely turned light green. The bones are slowly turning into cartilage. While Boskonovitch was examining them, he made a scary discovery that the legs are_ fusing _together…. Their hospital clothes had to be removed. The hands are grossly deformed; the fingernails are changing color to a solid black and are growing. The fingers are becoming more skeletal and long. Abel spoke with Dr. B that the body fat is multiplying at a rapid rate…. Huh, no wonder they are super obese….

Boskonovitch and Abel kind of shrugged at that thought….

Kazuya is NOT pleased with himself, right now…. At this moment, he is having deep regrets that he should have never done this in the first place…. Kazuya thought that this would go well but no, it went worse than he expected if there was a problem. A human man and woman are turning into slugs! This is how it got worse when it was anticipated if anything would go wrong and this is it!

And obviously, people won't believe this, either…. Of course! Would they believe that a man and woman would turn into slugs? No, they wouldn't because it's not possible to say the least…!

But when they find out, oh, it's going to be the _real deal. _

Kazuya sometimes gets stressed about this whole situation.

The Manji are suffering from this more than Kazuya. In the next seven days, they are going to see the unimaginable….

Two days later

Five more horrifying, agonizing days until the transformation is completed….

Boskonovitch kept doing his work and at the same time he was very worried….

He'd gather more data on the transformation.

Abel entered the research lab.

"What did you find in the results?"

"The reproductive cells are changing…." Dr. B answered, slightly disturbed and quickly.

"Oh, dear…." Abel said in a disturbed tone….

"Yoshimtsu's sperm cells are changing from a human's to a male slug's…. Kunimitsu's egg cells forming to a female slug's…."

Abel just stood there. …With a DISTURBED look on his face….

"Alright, I'm not going to talk about this, anymore! I've said too much…." Boskonovitch said quickly as he stood up to walk over the door.

Abel still stood there like a rock and nervously nodded his head….

Kazuya opened the door which Dr. B was just about to open. Dr. B stood back, quickly.

"Oh, sorry, doctor." Kazuya apologized.

"It's fine."

"What's wrong? Did you find another discovery?"

"Yes…." Boskonovitch murmured.

"What is it, then?"

"Their reproductive cells are changing…."

Kazuya's mouth dropped. Then he fainted. The guards saw him and one of them catch him before he hit the concrete floor. Big wuss….

Anna and an African American man named Bruce Irvin ran to him.

Two days later

THREE MORE DAYS! It's getting worst! Currently, they weigh over 1,000 POUNDS! Their legs are completely gone, all is left is a slug tail. Yoshimitsu's hair grew and it's down to his shoulders. The hair covered most of his face, including his sharp teeth.

Kunimitsu's hair grew, too. And there's a lot of it.

The massive weight was overwhelming to the puny hospital beds, so they were crushed underneath the massive lump of green blubber.

Kazuya was sitting by Dr. B when they heard a loud crushing sound.

Anna and Bruce showed up to find the source of the loud noise they heard. And they were shocked at what they saw.

Dr. B found a few more results. The skeleton is most bizarre. The femur, thigh, and leg bones are gone. What is left is the upper skeleton: ribs, pelvis, arms, spine, and the skull. The whole upper skeleton and organs are surrounded by body fat. The fluids spread through the body, multiplying the small body fat they had, previously.

While Dr. B was examining the face, he noticed that the nose's cartilage is disappearing and moving back to only show the nostrils; making it more of a skeletal appearance.

Kazuya, Boskonovitch, and Abel are not sure how long this transformation will last but it should be over soon.

Three days until the transformation is complete.

Final day

This is the final day of the horrifying transformation of the Manji leader and his former subordinate. Kazuya offered the Manji Party to come to the building. They accepted.

Boskonovitch, Abel, Manji ninja, and Kazuya went to the research facility… to see two horrific slugs….

As Kazuya, the Manji, and the scientists entered the lab, they had shocked looks on their faces. Their eyes were wide open. They all _screamed_….

The transformation is… complete.

Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu are now slug monsters…. Their bodies were on the floor, squirming; the floor was covered in thick oozes of slime. As their bodies were squirming; disturbing sounds of body fluids were gushing back and forth.

Kazuya's heart was pounding like crazy. The Manji are speechless, they ran over to Yoshimitsu. They all slipped on the slimy floor.

Kazuya suddenly heard a loud snoring sound. They are sleeping! It appears that they snapped out of their coma.

"Doctor, do you hear that? It sounds like snoring."

Boskonovitch heard it. "Yes, I heard it." The Manji ninjas tried to stand up on the slippery floor but failed. They tried to crawl. Everyone waited if they would ever wake up.

It has been 6 hours and they still haven't woke up.

"Kazuya, it's 11:00 o' clock. I having a feeling they may never wake up for awhile." Abel stated.

"Just give them another hour. It seems they're coming back to their senses." Kazuya responded.

"Alright, then." Abel sighed.

At 12:00 midmight, Yoshimitsu's eyes opened and he started to moan, loudly. His voice wasn't the same. It was poisonous, dark, and rasped. Kazuya was half asleep. Boskonovitch stood up walked to the slug.

"Yoshimitsu, are you awake...?" asked Dr. B. He didn't respond but he raised an eye socket. His iris is painted with the color blazing red. The sclera was bloodshot. The pupil was vertical.

Boskonovitch and the Manji ninjas were scared. This is more disturbing than it was anticipated.

**End of chapter 3! Reveiws are welcome! I'll upload chapter 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4!^^ I'm sorry about the long wait, I was doing KSA testing and stopped writing for a weeks. Enjoy chapter 4. Please, rate and REVIEW!

* * *

Slugs Chapter 4

Mishima Zaibatsu – research facility

It was ominously quiet in the lab. Boskonovitch and Kazuya stood there in a frightening stupor. The Manji ninja stood quietly, waiting for something to happen.

Yoshimitsu couldn't tell if he was awake. He was in an infinite amount of severe pain. His body was felt different…. And it _was_ different…. Yoshimitsu couldn't tell where he was at the moment. His senses were weak except his vision. He faintly heard a familiar voice and raised his eye optical to see who it was.

Yoshimitsu let out another loud moan. He tried to move his fingers; which it was somewhat easy. Boskonovitch walked closer to Yoshimitsu.

"Yoshimitsu, can you hear me?" asked Boskonovitch.

Yoshimitsu looked at the doctor and moaned. Boskonovitch sighed in relief. Yoshimitsu's bloody ruby eyes almost had a faint glow in the nearly darken lab and it was lighten by the computers. He was in deep pain and was very sleepy.

"What happen to me?" Yoshimitsu's mind said faintly. He suddenly felt dizzy and slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Boskonovitch heard the loud snoring again.

Kazuya walked to the scientist; telling him that they both need to sleep.

"We need to get some rest. I'll contact the other scientists in the morning to check this out."

Boskonovitch nodded his head in agreement. The Manji party was preparing to leave, too.

Mishima Zaibatsu – research lab

The scientists arrived at the lab. The other scientists drop their stuff… and their mouths. They were shock as they saw large green lumps of slimy flesh on the floor. Boskonovitch and Abel didn't say a word.

"So these are the people who turned to slugs Kazuya told us about…."

"Yes." Boskonovitch answered.

Dr. B and the scientists walked carefully over to the slugs; to avoid slipping on the slimy floor. They all had to wear safety boots. Boskonovitch poked Yoshimitsu to wake him up but he was already half awake. Boskonovitch looked at his eye antennas, his eyes were partially open and he was breathing. Dr. B leaned closer to Yoshimitsu's ear which was thin, long, and pointy….

"Yoshimitsu, are you awake?"

Yoshimitsu widened his eyes and turned them to the scientist. He blinked once.

"Can you speak?"

Yoshimitsu slowly opened his mouth but a word didn't come out. So he just made a quiet moan and his pointed ears dropped in a droopy manner. Dr. B frowned and patted his head. Yoshimitsu felt great pain in his left arm. Yes, his left arm. He didn't felt a human arm ever since his arm was cut off and Dr. B replaced it. He couldn't help but be _amazed_…. Dr. B was surprised at his left arm, too. It seems that the transformation can… replace lost limbs. Dr. B couldn't help but remember that the prostatic arm fell off and a small bone was growing in the middle of the arm where it was first severed. And after the transformation, Yoshimitsu felt real fingers… again.

Dr. B walked over to Kunimitsu. She was sound asleep. Dr. B gently patted her. He done this for a few minutes and she finally woke up. Her eyes were a demonic red like her master's…. Like Yoshimitsu, she was beyond in severe pain. She distinctly remembered being in the lab, fought her former master and got bitten by a slug. The next thing she knew, her consciousness was in total darkness. Kunimitsu blinked her eyes. She suddenly realized that her body felt… _different_. Kunimitsu tried to sit up and she will regret that because she nearly broke her back.

She made a horrifying, _**INHUMAN**_ scream…. It was so loud it broke the windows… and the lights. It made Yoshimitsu dropped out of his unconscious daze. After that, Kunimitsu calmed down… and was surprised that she made that scary scream.

Dr. B and the scientists had to cover their ears. Unfortunately, one scientist felt blood on his ear….

"Kunimitsu, I think it's better if you don't move a lot…." suggested Dr. B in a slight irritated tone.

Kazuya entered the dark lab, looking for the source of that frightening scream. Anna and Lee were with him. Kazuya found a flashlight.

"Who made that scream?" Kazuya screamed as he shined the flashlight to Dr. B.

Boskonovitch just pointed at Kunimitsu.

"Um, what happen?"

"Kunimitsu tried to sit up but she had so much body fat that she nearly broke her back."

"Oh." Kazuya responded and he cleared his throat. He walked to the slugs. He looked at Yoshimitsu who was wide awake.

Yoshimitsu looked back at Kazuya and blinked. Kazuya reluctantly touched his slimy head, laced with long, tangled hair. Yoshimitsu made a small whimper. Kazuya moved his hair from his face. Yoshimitsu's face was an eyesore to look at. Kazuya slowly examined the face. His eyebrows were still there and his nose was skeletal.

Kazuya never saw Yoshimitsu's true face (except at the hospital, maybe). He remembered that he only wore a mask when he saw him at the previous tournament. Now, Kazuya assuming this is what he might have looked before he turned to an ugly abomination…. Because despite the monstrous features, Yoshimitsu's face still had its human-like appearance, slightly.

Kazuya sighed and walked to Kunimitsu. She was still recovering from trying to sitting up a little while, ago.

Kazuya poked at her to get her attention. Kunimitsu shifted her eyeballs to Kazuya. She suddenly remembered his face. After Kunimitsu was kicked out of the Manji, she found Kazuya and decided to work for him, for a while.

"Does your back still hurt?" asked Kazuya as his voice broke the silence of the dark lab. He slightly moved the flashlight towards her face. Kunimitsu nodded her head, slowly.

Kazuya moved the flashlight towards her chest…. Kunimitsu's breasts were completely _exposed and huge_.

"Hold on, Kazuya, keep the flashlight there. I want to examine her-" Dr. B said. As Dr. B was about to finish, he looked at Kazuya who had a confused face….

"Okay, skip that." Dr. B responded, quickly.

Kunimitsu looked at the scientist a little curiously and moaned, quietly.

Two hours later

Dr. B and his team of scientists gave Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu oxygen to help them breathe a little easier, despite that they can actually breathe with no problem. Although, it might help clear the passageway for their vocal cords so they can try to speak again.

Kazuya asked his security to bring in water for them to drink to prevent dehydration. Couple of the Manji ninja came to visit to see how everything was going.

Dr. B explained to them that they're trying to get them to speak again. Each hour, it was getting easier for them to breathe. After giving them oxygen, they are going to see if they can talk.

"Yoshimitsu, can you speak now?" asked Dr. B.

Yoshimitsu sat up a little bit. He opened his mouth. A frightening, inhuman voice would emerge….

"I… I think so, now…." A chilling, rasped voice said.

Dr. B and the ninja were scared…. They were all shivering. It sounds like Yoshimitsu's voice is permanently laced with venom mixed with cold thunder. Although, it sounds like he had a dry throat.

"May I have some more water?" asked Yoshimitsu, struggling to speak. Then, he started to cough.

The scientists gave him more water; he suddenly started to cough… until he regurgitated the mucus that was clogged in his throat…. Disgusting….

Dr. B approached Kunimitsu and gave her some water.

"Can you speak, Kunimitsu?"

"I think…." responded a low, poisonous, and inhuman feminine voice…. But unlike Yoshimitsu, her throat was clear.

Kazuya slowly walked to the slugs.

"Can either of you move your arms or neck?" asked Kazuya.

Yoshimitsu slowly raised one of his muscular arms. He slowly bends his fingers. He looked at them and turned his eyes to Dr. B.

"Doctor… can you tell… what has happen to… me…?"

"It may be difficult for you and Kunimitsu to believe…." Dr. B sighed and spoke again, "Do you remember the slug?"

As Boskonovitch mentioned the slug, Yoshimitsu remembered the slug.

"Yes. It bit me and Kunimitsu." Yoshimitsu answered.

"Then, what happened?"

"The next I know; my consciousness was in total darkness…."

"Correct. The slug bit both of you to have a deep coma and got transformed into slugs. You two were out cold for almost ten and half days."

Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were shocked. Their eyes were wide with puzzlement. Yoshimitsu suddenly reminisced about the Devil Gene within the slug and became suddenly angry at the thought. Unpredictably, he yelled.

"IT WAS THE FUCKING DEVIL GENE!" Yoshimitsu yelled.

Everyone in the lab was very startled by the sudden outburst. Even Kunimitsu was surprised.

"Yoshimitsu, calm yourself." Kunimitsu said.

"No…." Yoshimitsu growled and looked angrily at Kazuya….

"Then, what are you talking about?"

"Do you not get it, Kunimitsu!" Yoshimitsu hissed angrily at her and spoke again, "That damn Devil Gene made us what we are, now!" Kazuya started to back away; Bruce and Anna were behind him, scared. Kazuya rarely showed fear but this time he was actually being blamed for something that was uncertain and UPREDICTABLE. He pondered for a moment; was it really his fault? No, it couldn't been; he only wanted to make his bio-tech experiments to be more successful but when he saw it wasn't going so well, he knew he had to stop. For one thing, he already knew that the Devil Gene was powerful. Second, he knew that the Devil Gene was highly dangerous. Now, Yoshimitsu is accusing him for inserting the Devil Gene inside of _him_.

The flaw of this bad scenario is probably Kazuya's decision making of inserting the evil gene within animals. It seems that this is partially Kazuya's fault for this unpredictable choice. Kazuya, innocently didn't think that all of this would of happen. So this bad outcome was caused by harmless decision making (although, it was a bad idea in the first place) that went ironically wrong.

Unless, this was partially Kazuya's fault, it's just that Yoshimitsu's accusation made Kazuya think it was his fault. It's whether or not that Yoshimitsu is right that this was Kazuya's fault, indirectly.

The Manji ninja were frightened by their master. They rarely saw him get angry or yell at anyone. Kunimitsu was trying to understand what Yoshimitsu meant. She'd heard about the Devil Gene but what did Yoshimitsu meant that the 'Devil Gene is inside us.'

"Yoshimitsu, what do you mean that the 'Devil Gene is inside us'?" asked Kunimitsu.

"Do you remember the slug, Kunimitsu?"

"Yes."

"Dr. B told me that he done an experiment with merging the bio-tech with the Devil Gene within animals. The slug was one of the animals."

"You mean that the Devil Gene was inside of the slug… and now it is inside of us…?"

"Correct." Yoshimitsu answered, smugly.

Kunimitsu was baffled. Then she looked at Kazuya. "Kazuya, is this really true?"

Kazuya took a step back and winced.

"Well is it, answer me!"

"Yes…!" Kazuya confessed.

Kunimitsu couldn't help but feel angry. A surge of aggression and rage fueled her. The scientists step back to the far side of lab.

Kunimitsu cried out a loud roar. Without warning, she executed a plunging leap at… Kazuya! Yoshimitsu was surprised. Dr. B was amazed at Kunimitsu's sudden speed. Kunimitsu slammed Kazuya to a wall; she started growling and snarling at him as if she was trying to…

EAT him….

It was a LIVING nightmare for everyone….

"Kunimitsu, that's enough!" Yoshimitsu yelled. The Manji ninja surrounded Kunimitsu. She suddenly ceased her aggressive frenzy. Kunimitsu was breathing heavily and started to calm down. Her hand was on Kazuya. Dr. B was astonished. How can Kunimitsu leaped despite the fact that she seems immobile (or was?) Maybe the transformation can have some unpredictable benefits….

Kunimitsu removed her hand from Kazuya. She made another creepy growled at Kazuya. Ultimately, he almost cowered and whimpered (because he rarely shows fear or cowardice).

Dr. B cautiously walked over to Kunimitsu. "Kunimitsu, um, how did you… leap? Are you able to move now….?"

Kunimitsu jerked her eyes to Dr. B. Since that the scientist had mentioned it, how did Kunimitsu moved? Kunimitsu slowly realized this….

"Wait…. How _did_ I move from where I was just laying?"

"Well, can you try to move again?"

"I'm not sure. I can try..."

Kunimitsu slowly leaned up without breaking her back… again. She stretched her arms and popped her neck. First, she moved her fully grown slug tail which wasn't too hard.

"Now, can you move forward?"

"Let's see what happens." Kunimitsu positioned herself to start slithering. She actually had done it! She started moving again but that was a bad idea. She howled in pain.

"Kunimitsu, don't try to move anymore. You're still not used to this type of body."

"Okay…." Kunimitsu murmured through her teeth as she was still hurting.

Yoshimitsu rolled his eyes, nonchalantly and grunted while his arms were crossed. Boskonovitch turned to the Manji leader and his members. He noticed that he was sitting up.

"Can you try to move, Yoshimitsu?" asked Dr. B.

"I'll do whatever I can muster." Yoshimitsu leaned up and popped his fingers. He began moving his tail and positioned himself. He gently slithered across the floor with ease.

"I'm guessing that when we gave you oxygen, not only did it clear the coronary arteries; it helped deflate the body fat and reduce the pressure from it. That's probably what made you two slither." Dr. B explained.

"Well, we should probably give them some more oxygen, so they can slither with no problem." Abel suggested.

"Yes, that'll work." Dr. B said then he looked at one scientist to tell her to get more oxygen.

For the rest of day, Dr. B and Abel gave them some more oxygen. It was helping them to slither faster. Seeing that they are extremely overweight, it seems they don't get tired unlike super obese people because they are immobile (if super obese people would try to walk, the legs would snap underneath the fat tissue). To make it even more miraculous, they shouldn't be getting used to their extremely overweight bodies in less than 24 hours and they NEVER had been fat. That would be terribly unnatural for a human being.

The next day, Dr. B decided to study slug anatomy and biology.

For choice of environment, slugs usually pick damp, cool places. They secrete a mucus-like substance that covers their bodies to protect themselves from the sun's rays (hinting that Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu are covered in slime). For reproduction, slugs BOTH have sex organs of the male and female, known as hermaphrodites, regardless of the slug's sex. Can you imagine that Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu would find out this…? I sure wouldn't…. Female slugs would lay 30 to 40 eggs.

Dr. B seems to be aware that Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu still have their human characteristics (ex. Hair, arms, etc.). He already knows that the skeleton is still intact (well, the upper.) Then he thought of something…. He has to tell Kazuya and Abel about this.

"What did you find while you were researching about slugs?" asked Abel.

"Actually, I just made a realization."

"What is it, then?"

"I know that you and I notice that they still have their arms and their upper bodies are very human."

"Yes."

"Well, this might be a wild guess… but don't you think Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu could be a _mutant_ hybrid of a slug and human?"

As Dr. B said this, Abel's eyes widened as he started to realize this.

"Oh, you ARE right. Why haven't I notice that sooner?"

"Don't stress about it too much."

"I know. But I did know that they were a hybrid. I just wasn't sure."

"We should tell Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu about this and what I found about slug anatomy."

"I won't be too sure about telling them about slug reproduction and… organs…." Dr. Abel warned.

"Oh, I'm sure they will understand." Dr. B insisted.

"I hope so."

Forty-five minutes later

Dr. B and Abel walked to the lab and Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were chugging down water.

Dr. B cleared his throat to get the slug mutants's attention.

"Yoshimitsu, I have to tell you and Kunimitsu, something."

"Go ahead." Yoshimitsu answered.

"I researched about the biology and anatomy of slugs. I found in the anatomy that slugs have..." Dr. B looked at Abel anxiously; he nodded his head and Dr. B continued," Both have the male and female sex organs." said Dr. B.

Yoshimitsu spitted out his water as he heard this... Kunimitsu choked on her water...

"Wait! What!" Kunimitsu said as she coughed.

"Slugs have both... sex organs? Is that regardles of the slugs' gender?" asked Yoshimitsu, confused.

"Yes. The technical term is 'hermaphrodite'."

"Also, Dr. B and I made a realization." Abel stated.

"What is it?" asked Yoshimitsu.

"It's possible that you two are a mutant hybrid of a slug and human."

The mutants looked surprised but to them it was almost self-explainatory.

"Now that you'd said it, we figured we would be mutants but I didn't thought about that." Yoshimitsu said.

"If you two are half-slug and half-human, I'm thinking that you still have your human organs and gained new slug organs." Dr. B explained.

"For instance, you still have your heart, lungs, and liver. Obviously, the lower portion of the skeleton is gone."

"You mean the femur, thigh, and leg?" asked Kunimitsu.

"Correct. You can only slither."

"What about... reproduction?" Yoshimitsu asked, cautiously.

"First, the reproduction cells were changed during the transformation. But since you are half-human, well, I'm correct that when you ever would conceive; you're going to have..."

"Alright, we get it!" Yoshimitsu interrupted. Kunimitsu cringed. Dr. B raised his hands in surrender.

"You know, we hadn't eaten in days..." Kunimitsu said.

"We'll get you something to eat as soon as possible."

One hour later

The Manji ninja visited the lab. Kazuya asked his security to bring in food to the lab. Some ninja also brought food. They opened the boxes and they tooked out packaged food. Yoshimitsu looked at his members and smiled for the first time... but it was a creepy smile... The ninja smiled back to their master. But some knew about Yoshimitsu's... teeth. They wanted to watch him eat... with those teeth... Miyuki leaned to her brother.

"Taro?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think you might consider to watch Master eat?"

"Why?"

"Look at those teeth." Miyuki said, suggestively. Taro took a look at Yoshimitsu's teeth and smiled...

"Alright, Miyuki." Taro said with delight. Miyuki grinned, happily. They both watch carefully as Yoshimitsu took his first bite of food... He scooped up a shovel of food with his fangs. He chewed slowly; the food was being destroyed by the toothed claws and slowly vaccumed by a swallow. Taro and Miyuki couldn't help but laugh. They bursted into laughter and dropped to the floor and so did other members Yoshimitsu stared at them, confused. After a few minutes, he got irritated and said, "What's so funny?" The twins stopped laughing automatically. "Oh, excuse us, master. We were laughing at the way you were eating." Taro said, trying to hide his laughter. "Uh huh." Yoshimitsu said, bluntly. He continued eating. Kunimitsu just rolled her eyes and kept eating.

Dr. B chuckeled a little and approached Taro. "Taro, I have to speak with you for a moment." Taro nodded his head.

"What did you found about Yoshimitsu?"

"First, I researched some biology about slugs. Second, I told Abel that they Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu could be..."

"Could be what?"

"Mutants"

"Slug mutants?"

"Yes, a mutant hybrid of a slug and human."

"I don't believe this..." Taro said in sorrow.

"I am sorry, Taro."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4! I'll upload Chapter 5! Remember, review and rate! A/N: I read some biology on slugs, actually. To get that science-horror feeling! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 5! Review and rate!^^

* * *

Slugs Chapter 5

Taro was shocked at what he heard from Dr. B. He looked at Yoshimitsu who was still eating. Taro wants this to be kept quiet until he tells the other members.

Yoshimitsu finished eating and so was Kunimitsu. The boxes were empty. The guards picked them up to be thrown away. The Manji said their farewells to their master and left.

Noon was approaching and they were already bored. Dr. B didn't bother to come back to the lab for the rest of the day, figuring that they would want to be alone. The Manji brought blankets, mattresses, and sheets for them to lie on when they were at the lab from that morning. They would take a nap but they didn't feel like it, although, it would be recommended. Yoshimitsu thought about talking to Kunimitsu.

"Kunimitsu, it's been a long time since we talked." Yoshimitsu's said as his voice broke the silence of the lab.

"Why did you decide bring this up?" asked Kunimitsu, coldly.

"Because I want things back to the way they were. You're not same anymore."

Kunimitsu said nothing.

Yoshimitsu remembered the time with Kunimitsu before he expelled her from the clan. She was one of the many friends Yoshimitsu had in the clan. Before the first tournament, Yoshimitsu always talked to her while riding on their horses through poor villages they helped around the world. Throwing money to the poor people as their faces changed from despair to happiness and hope. Back then, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were proud and pleased of their duties to assist the poor and needy. They always like to play practical jokes on each other to demonstrate their friendship. For instance, Yoshimitsu found a frog and put it in one of the bathhouses while Kunimitsu was bathing. He couldn't help but laugh when she screamed when she saw the frog and ran outside nearly naked and wet; a few members saw her and they weren't female…. Or the time, Kunimitsu had a pet salamander. At dinner, she brought it with her and when Yoshimitsu wasn't looking, she put it in his food…. Yoshimitsu continued to eat and Kunimitsu was stifling her giggling as he was unaware that the salamander was crawling in the food. He looked down and jumped up in surprised.

Yoshimitsu smiled at the fun memories. Then, he thought of the time when things changed.

Kunimitsu wanted to have money for herself. She secretly thought of keeping the money to herself and sought priceless, expensive objects. She started to take advantages of belonging to a clan of _thieves_. So she started to steal from the clan's funds. She secretly went on missions by herself to plunder valuable products. This made Yoshimitsu really furious. He had to confront her.

"Kunimitsu, you don't how furious I am with you, right now!" Yoshimitsu scolded.

Kunimitsu was silent. Yoshimitsu stared at her and sighed, "You don't what you are doing…. You're destroying our friendship…."

Kunimitsu still didn't say a word.

"Is there a reason why you're stealing for you own benefits?" Yoshimitsu asked calmly.

Kunimitsu's face broke the silence of her expression. She gulped quietly and opened her mouth.

"I thought it would be suitable… if….

"Go on, just say it. Be honest."

Kunimitsu flinched but took a small breath.

"I started stealing because… I'm taking advantage at the fact that we are thieves!"

"Kunimitsu, is this true?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Yoshimitsu sighed and said sadly, "Kunimitsu, I think you should leave the clan."

"No, Yoshimitsu, I can stop my actions if that's what you want!"

"Kunimitsu, I can't take any more chances. The clan is already losing money…."

"No…."

Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu looked at each other. Kunimitsu had a blank, sad face. She knows that she is no longer a member of the Manji. She turned around and walked away solemnly. She quietly left the Manji base. Kunimitsu knew this was ultimately her fault….

She traveled several miles with her belongings to her home village. There, she moved in with her grandfather.

Kunimitsu continued to steal for her self-interests. A couple months before the first tournament; she heard of a pendant that was in possession of a Native American woman: Michelle Chang. Michelle's pendant was passed to her tribe of ancient tales and legends of the God of Fighting: Ogre. It is unknown exactly why Kunimitsu wants to acquire this pendant but it will be assured to you that this pendant could be dangerous…. Heihachi Mishima also acquires this pendant. Heihachi wanted this pendant because of the power it contains that of the Devil Gene. That power would be combined with the Devil Gene.

Kunimitsu heard of the King of Iron Fist tournament held by the Mishima Zaibatsu. She thought of entering the tournament to find Michelle and challenge her to steal her pendant. She was defeated and went into hiding. Heihachi wasn't able to get it either. It was still in Michelle's hands.

While she was also working for Kazuya, he suspected of her trying to steal the pendant a little after the tournament was over. He fired her. After that, she vanished

Kunimitsu returned to her grandfather. Her grandfather was a master sword smith. He informed her that the heirloom of the Manji; the sword: Yoshimitsu could be used to make a duplicate.

"Are you sure it could be used for forging a copy, Grandfather?"

"Yes. For my entire life, my main goal was to forge a replica of the heirloom sword of the Manji clan."

"You want me to take the sword from Yoshimitsu, correct?"

"Correct. Oh, I must mention to you that each leader of the clan must sacrifice himself in order for his spirit and abilities to be transferred into the sword."

"Alright, I already know that. And that might mean I can take the sword for myself and hold the position of leader to the clan."

"But if you take the sword, could you let me forge a copy of it and give it to you so you do not have to wait for the next leader to be elected?"

Kunimitsu thought of this for a moment and realized that it will be easier.

"Yes, I think it will work better that way."

Yoshimitsu looked at Kunimitsu after his personal reminiscent. The lab was still very quiet.

"Kunimitsu, I'm beginning to think that there is another reason why we are having this rivalry. Do you mind explaining?"

"What does it matter to you?" Kunimitsu yelled, furiously.

"Just tell me your reasons!"

Kunimitsu had a hard, angry expression that she is being asked of her ruinous reasons. But she gave up and confessed,

"My grandfather informed me that he wanted to forge a replica of the sword of the clan. Then, I can use it to take control of the clan."

"You were going to challenge me at the tournament so you can take my sword, weren't you?"

"That was the plan." Kunimitsu murmured, angrily.

"Kunimitsu, I don't understand why you are so obsessed in having goals in vengeance! I want you to tell me what was going through your mind after I expelled you from the clan!"

Kunimitsu made a shocked expression then it slowly turned to sadness. She felt tears welt up in her eye antennas and quickly hide her flawless face with her hands. She finally realized what happened to her in her recent flaws. Her life was filled with corruption and greed and it cost her best life experience and relationship with the man she loved; to fall apart.

Yoshimitsu was silent, his eyes closed, and his clawed fingers intercepted. He, too, felt great sadness.

"Oh, Yoshimitsu, I feel so guilty of what I had done!" Kunimitsu cried.

Yoshimitsu opened his eyes and looked at Kunimitsu. For the first time, he saw tears running down her eye sockets. Kunimitsu slithered closer to him and… started to hug him! She buried her head into his chest. Yoshimitsu felt tears welt in swell in his eye antennas and started crying, also. After several moments, Kunimitsu raised her head and look at Yoshimitsu. She remembered that she sometimes called him 'Yoshi'.

Kunimitsu smiled and apologized, "I am sorry, Yoshi…."

Yoshimitsu smiled at his old nickname. "Oh, Kuni, I forgive you."

Kunimitsu smiled at her old nickname. She felt like kissing him but that's not going to happen (obvious ORAL reasons, of course)…. They both calmed down and start lying side by side.

Three hours later

Dr. B and Kazuya visited the lab. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were lying together but they were still awake.

Dr. B walked approached the mutated ninja. "Are you two feeling alright?"

"Yes, we're actually doing a little better."

"Well, you are sounding very positive."

"Kunimitsu and I were having a conversation about our past quarrels."

"Ah, I remember you told me something about that."

"Yes, I expelled her from the clan because she was stealing for her own benefits."

"Then, you two had a serious rivalry."

"Yes but… that is all behind us now.

"You set your differences aside?"

Yoshimitsu smiled and nodded.

"Well, your clan members should arrive at any moment." Dr. B replied.

Just as Dr. B said this, Manji clan members entered the lab. They had boxes of food in their hands and security was helping them out.

Taro walked to Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu. The two of them seem very happy in Taro's eyes. He became curious. But he still kept his cool and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu." Taro said cheerfully and bowed. Other clan members walked over and bowed. Few more clan members set down boxes of food and opened the packages.

"It's been a while since… we saw you and Kunimitsu this close." Taro said.

"We've set aside our differences and restored our friendship." Kunimitsu replied.

Taro's eyes widened a bit. "So you put all of that arrogance and greed behind you, Kunimitsu?"

"Yes, I finally realized that I was a fool that I let my selfishness and greed got out of control. But now I'm at peace with myself."

Taro smiled a bit and set the food on the floor.

Yoshimitsu bend over and took the first bite. Not only the food was gone but so was the package…. He spit out the package that was almost torn to pieces and covered in slimy saliva. Taro giggled a little bit and so did the others. Some of the ninja began eating, too. For over an hour and a half, the clan was socializing. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu already finished eating…. Just in time, actually. Twenty minutes after they stop eating; they started to have small headaches….

Taro noticed and went over to check on them. "Kunimitsu, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…. Ugh!" Kunimitsu groaned and put her clawed hand on her head.

Taro turned his head to Yoshimitsu. His head was pounding, too. Taro thought of something, "How come they are both having headaches at the same time…. Maybe it's just a coincidence…. I hope it doesn't have to with the slug mutation…." Taro became very worried. He whispered in his sister's ear, "Miyuki, did you already notice that Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu are starting to have headaches?" "Yeah, I hope it doesn't have to with that mutation you told everyone at the base."

"Hope not. Then again, I notice that they both have headaches and I thought it was just a coincidence."

"Okay then, but keep an eye on it."

Few hours had passed by and afternoon turned into evening. The Manji went back to the base. Taro told Boskonovitch that they were experiencing headaches. Boskonovitch thought of it as it was nothing but when Taro told him it might have to do something with slug mutation. Boskonovitch told him he'll keep watch on it.

Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were wrapped in their blankets. Their heads were still hurting and it was getting worst. Boskonovitch walked over.

"Taro told me that you two were suffering headaches… and it seems he was right….

"Very observant, Dr. B…." Yoshimitsu responded, sarcastically.

"Sorry. Taro told me this and he says that the headaches MIGHT be a side effect of the slug mutation."

Kunimitsu groan. "So, I guess this transformation isn't complete…"

"We can't jump to conclusions, Kunimitsu."

"I know but still…. There might be more to this mutation."

"That's why we decided to keep watch on this. That Devil Gene…. Well, don't worry about it tonight, just get some rest."

"Very well, good night, doctor."

"Good night."

"Good night, you two."

As the two ninja slept, they didn't know that they were… changing… again….

Morning was now present. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu woke up feeling fine but their bodies (and head) weren't….

Dr. B and Abel and few other scientists entered the lab. Dr. B walked to Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu. He noticed something… different about them…. They look slightly… _bigger_. Dr. B started to panic but kept his cool and gulped.

"Good morning, Dr. B." greeted Kunimitsu.

"Morning, Doc."

"Good morning, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu. How are you feeling?"

"Good but my head still hurts from yesterday." Kunimitsu answered.

"My head still hurts, too."

Abel walked next to Dr. B and whispered nervously in his ear, "Have you noticed that they grew a little bit?"

"Yes, but don't tell them, yet!" Dr. B answered frantically. Abel and Dr. B were very worried.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yoshimitsu.

Dr. B and Abel jumped a little and smiled weirdly…. "Oh, nothing, really but may we ask you a question?"

"Yes." The ninja answered in unison.

"Do you feel like that you have grown a little bit?"

"No."

"Okay. I have to be honest; you two have grown a little."

"We did?"

"Yes. You should probably remove the blankets to see how much you two have grown."

Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu shifted their bodies and removed the blankets. They slithered off the mattresses. Dr. B and Abel were surprised. The first time the ninja were mutated, they were slightly taller than their original human height but now, they are currently over 8 feet….

"Oh…. You two definitely had grown…." Dr. B said, quietly.

"Don't you think we could be going through a growth spurt?"

"From the looks of this, yes…." Abel answered.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew that this transformation wasn't complete!" Kunimitsu yelled, sarcastically.

"Kunimitsu, we still don't know, yet. We just have to wait and see."

"I might have to agree with Kunimitsu. I mean the transformation passed it "metamorphic" stage. I think it might be in the 'growth stage'."

"And after this growth stage is complete; the transformation is over?" asked Yoshimitsu.

"It's very likely." Dr. B answered.

Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu became frantic and worried.

Forty- five minutes later, the Manji arrived at the lab.

Taro and Miyuki approached Dr. B.

"Good morning, Dr. B." said the twins in unison.

"Good morning. I have some information and speculations on the transformation."

"What did you find?" asked Taro.

"Did you notice that they look… big-

"Oh my god!" a ninja cried.

Dr. B was interrupted by the yell and turn around. Taro turned around and saw that Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu had grown….

"My word…." Taro said in frightful awe.

Miyuki's mouth was gapped. She couldn't say a word.

Yoshimitsu was embarrassed that he grew…. He towered over his members over 8 feet….

The Manji were a bit scared…. They nervously put down the food boxes and opened them.

Yoshimitsu looked nervous. He leaned over and told them, "I think it is best that you all should return to the headquarters."

"No, Master, we can help you…." Taro pleaded.

"No, just… Ugh!" Yoshimitsu started to feel very nauseous. His stomach made a gross, gurgling sound. He grabbed the food from the boxes and threw it in his mouth and chewed loudly on it…. Kunimitsu snatched the boxes and… threw them in her mouth. After chewing the food… and the boxes, she spit out the shredded boxes….

"Okay, we're leaving! Everyone, get out!" Taro screamed; you can tell he became paranoid…. The ninja just ran out the door…. Kazuya and Anna moved out the way.

"This can't be good…." Kazuya muttered worryingly.

Kazuya and Anna approached Dr. B who was quite surprised….

"You know, I suggest that _everyone _should evacuate the building. I have a bad feeling that Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu might have another growth spurt…."

Kazuya nodded in agreement. He grabbed his walky-talky.

"What's happening to them…?" asked Anna fearfully.

Kazuya spoke to Lee, "Lee, contact the head security to tell him to get all security to evacuate everyone out of the entire building, now."

"Roger." Lee responded.

Kazuya went into the lab. He saw that Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were squirming on the floor and breathing heavily. He frowned and ran over to them. "Listen, I told the head security to evacuate everyone out of the building because… of your growth spurt."

"Don't worry, we understand." Kunimitsu said.

"Okay, good. I have to leave now."

Lee told the head security that they need all of the guards to get every single person out of the building… before something devastating and horrid will happen…. It took forty-five minutes for everyone to get out of the building; Kazuya told every single one of his scientist to go home, including Dr. B and Abel. Bruce, Lee, and Anna remained at the building with Kazuya. In the lab, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu suddenly screamed in pain as they… start… growing…. Yoshimitsu felt his head hit the ceiling…. Kunimitsu felt the wall. As the growing continued, the walsl stopping them from growing; there was no more space!

Kazuya just looked up in horror…. He was literally shaking. Citizens were started to notice.

The mutated ninja were being crushed by the once spacious lab although it wasn't too big but it wasn't big enough for the slugs to fit. The pressure of the walls was unbearable. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu had a find a way to get some air because they are about stop breathing at any moment. Yoshimitsu closed his eyes and tried to focus his strength to break the walls.

"Kunimitsu, listen!"

"I'm listening!"

"Try to focus your strength to break the walls."

Kunimitsu looked at him and nodded.

Kazuya and the head of security were looked very worried.

"Contact the police…."

"What for, sir?"

"Uh, can't you see what's happening?" Kazuya was irritated, now….

"Alright, I'm sorry!" The head security officer dialed 911. Citizens are slowly gathering….

Inside the building, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu put their focus on the walls; they were ready to punch the walls. Yoshimitsu balled his fist and steadily charge his fist straight at the wall.

From outside, the police had just arrived. Kazuya didn't tell them the situation yet because they aren't going to believe him…. Kazuya looked up at the building; pieces of it were coming down…. Kazuya made a small smile that they are going to be all right but what about the falling debris? Luckily, everyone moved out of the way…. The citizens are really wondering what's going on.

The mutated ninja kept punching the walls until they saw daylight, finally! They emerged from the large hole of the building. One of the police officers noticed two large green lumps hanging out of the hole. "What_ is_ that?" Kazuya panicked and jumped. The citizens were getting excited (negative meaning). Four large eye balls appeared from the green lumps... The people started to panic... not a good sign... They saw four arms appear and lastly, two heads with long patches of hair...

"Kunimitsu, grab my hand!"

"What?"

"Grab my hand!"

"Don't tell me that we're going to jump!"

"Yeah!"

Kunimitsu sighed and grabs his hand.

"1... 2... 3!" They both jumped from the hole and down to the ground which was a few hundred feet below. The people screamed. As they reached the ground, the mutated ninja were welcomed by screams of the frightened citiznes. The police were flabergasted and... disgusted.

"What are those? They look like slugs!" The police looked at Kazuya.

"I asked my team of scientists to modify the genetics of animals and somehow, these two people got involed and got turned into slugs! END OF STORY!" Kazuya said quickly... The police officers looked at him... like he was insane.

"You have to believe me! You just got to help them, please..." The police looked at the supposed mutated people.

As before, Kazuya wished he had never orchstrated this in the first place...

* * *

**End of chapter 5. A/N: I'm going to stop writing Slugs for a while. I'm working on another fanfic. This time is Mortal Kraziness!;D If you not already favorited this story and me as favorite author, please do so! BYE^^**


End file.
